Uncharted: The Gold Rush
by trunks1138
Summary: Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan are back, and ready to try and score some more treasure. This time though, Sully has really got Nate in trouble. Armed goons are ready for them, and it's up to Drake's wit to get them through. Sequel is up!


Uncharted:

The Gold Rush

Author's Note: I tried to make this as much like Uncharted as possible. It probably won't be that good, but I'm so excited for Uncharted 2: Among Thieves I have to write something down about it, so here we go. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I might write another Uncharted story if you like it, although it would take awhile to think up a semi-good plot.

**N**athan Drake and Victor Sullivan had both thought it was a good idea. There was a ship coming into the docks, loaded with a couple crates full of precious jewels. If Drake could get in there, Sully could just come by with the boat he had bought from their adventure looking for the treasure of El Dorado, and Drake could simply lower the crates into the ship one by one, and then it would be over with, and they would make a fortune selling them to rich collectors. Of course, things seem to never go as planned, especially when Sully is making all of them.

Sully had turned off the small boat, and now had tied it to the side of the large ship. It was pretty big, although everything seemed to be big compared to Sully's small boat.

"You sure about this Sully?" Nate asked as he grabbed a hold of a rope that was hanging off the side of the ship, most likely for lowering lifeboats.

"What? You don't trust me kid? Who got us all that gold back searching for El Dorado?" Sully said, smiling.

"You're lucky you made it out of there, if it hadn't been for me, you would probably be lying down with your throat ripped open." Nate stated.

"Always the kidder. I could have done the same things you did to beat Navarro." Sully said, confident, while looking at the boat controls.

When Sully turned back towards Nathan, he was already climbing up the rope, with his Beretta 9mm in its holster. Sully just chuckled to himself, and sat down quietly, reading a magazine about money.

As soon as Nate made it over the railing, he took cover behind the small lifeboat that was on the ground, and peeked around it, and saw that armed guards were scattered around the boat, and patrolling. He quickly took out his radio.

"Uh, Sully. You said this place wouldn't be guarded." Nathan said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nate, Nate, Nate. A few bad guys here and there, nothing new for you." Sully said.

"Sully, I don't think you understand, I actually like living." Nate said.

"I'm sure you can sneak past most of them, then I'll just bring the boat on over to the side of the boat you're on, and we win." Sully stated.

Nate put his radio away, and quickly slid to another area of cover, behind an empty crate. He quickly pulled the man on the other side over, and then punched him to the ground, knocking him out. He quickly took the man's silenced Mp5, and examined the man's equipment. He had a strap of grenades around his torso, and also had a communicator. He also has a pistol.

"Sully, these guys are LOADED! We need to leave now." Nate said.

There was no answer from the other end, and Nate quickly looked up a nearby stairwell that led to a small room, and saw a burly man with a sniper rifle. Nate quickly recognized him, and knew that Sully had picked the worst ship in the world.

The man was named Thomas "The Robber" Gage. He was known for raiding museums, even the highest security ones, murdering everyone and destroying the place, because he was "bored".

Thomas quickly spotted him, and yelled for his guards to get him.

"Oh shit." Nathan said, firing a few shots from his newly acquired Mp5 at a nearby goon.

They quickly charged, and Nate quickly took cover behind a steel-plated crate. He unleashed a spray from cover, and heard another goon go down.

"Sully! We need to get the hell out of here now!" Nate yelled into the radio.

A few of the goons were attempting to come closer. Nate quickly took a grenade from the downed goon, and tossed it into the air. It distracted the guards for a second, and Nate quickly pulled out his Beretta 9mm, shooting the two guards distracted by it in the head. Thomas quickly fired a shot, which hit the top of Drake's cover.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" Drake yelled.

He quickly hopped over the crate, and then charged forward, taking out three more guards. After reloading the Mp5, he realized that they kept on firing, attempting to just keep bullets flying at him. Nate eyed one of the nearby men that he had shot in the head, and saw that he had an AK-47. Drake picked it up, and returned fire, shooting a few more men in their shoulders, making them fall off the ship. Thomas kept on firing, and almost managed to take off his head. While the others were still firing, one man attempted to grab Nate from behind. He quickly turned around and punched the goon in the head.

"Kitty got wet!" Nate yelled.

Sully's voice finally came from the radio. He was saying that he had made it to the engine room, and had found a pack of grenades from a goon he had killed. He told Nate to get the hell out, although there was a problem.

"I can't! I kind of have a problem here." Nate said.

While they were reloading he quickly vaulted over the railing of the ship, and hanged onto the edge. Nearly all the goons thought he was still there, and continued to fire. He quickly shimmied across the railing, and pulled the nearest goon off the rails, and watched him fall into the ocean water. The rest of the guards noticed this, and attempted to knock Drake off. That was when Sully decided to blow the engines, and Drake watched as part of the ship got blown in half, making numerous guards fly into the ocean. Part of the railing fell, making Drake fall with it. He managed to hold onto the rail, but now he was slipping, and the next part of the rail was at least 10 feet away.

The goons looked over the railing, and prepared to open fire. Drake heard a rifle fire, and noticed one of the goons fall off.

"I've got them Nate. Get out of there now!" Sully yelled.

Drake was preparing to jump to the next section of the railing, but another part of the ship exploded, making the whole ship shake. Drake let go, but managed to grab onto the other part of the railing. He quickly pulled himself up, and realized that Sully and Thomas were in a sniper battle, but Thomas seemed to be winning.

"Sully, run and get to the boat. I'll distract him!" Drake yelled.

Drake noticed Sully run away out of the corner of his eyes, and quickly wished he could do that same. Thomas attempted to take Sully out, but Drake quickly fired off a clip from the Beretta, hitting Thomas in the shoulder.

"Damn you Drake! Do you really care that much about your "friend?" Thomas asked, grabbing his shoulder.

Drake decided to yell back, "Come and get some Big Tom. Better hurry before your ship blows up though, might wanna think about that!"

Drake quickly ran to where Sully had escaped, and jumped off the ship. The engine managed to explode, most likely thanks to the grenades. The explosion launched Drake into the water, and he hit the water hard, knocking him out.

…

When he awoke he was on the boat with Sully, who was smiling.

"Looks like you made it you sonna' a bitch." Sully said, laughing.

"Yeah, way to waste my time. But hey, you managed to blow up a ship, so I guess we win! RIGHT?!" Drake asked.

"Geez, we didn't come out empty handed." Sully said.

"You managed to find a crate and load it onto this boat?" Drake asked, skeptical.

"Actually, you're probably the luckiest man in the world. You nearly died from an exploding ship, and almost bumped your head on this." Sully said.

He quickly pulled a small box from behind it, and dropped it. It landed with a thud, and when Sully opened the box it showed a small piece of stationary.

"It has coordinates. I think that we might have another location filled with treasure on our hands. Looks like it was Thomas's next move." Sully said.

"Put it away Sully. We came for treasure, not another death wish." Drake warned.

"Okay, okay. But it seems that where there's a death wish there's a whole lotta loot waiting there." Sully said.

He started the boat up, and started to drive off towards the nearest docking area. Near the debris of the ship was a large crate with the lid off, and inside shined jewels that were numerous colors. Nate and Sully never looked back, and it was a shame they didn't. There wasn't only treasure in that crate, but someone was also holding onto the side of the crate. Someone who Nate and Sully thought would be dead. That someone was Thomas Gage.


End file.
